


No Love Without Trust

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Subwall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwall decides to let Adaar dom him for the evening, just to try it out. He finds instead that he had a sub kink just below the surface. More adventures follow... </p><p> </p><p>Kink-meme prompts. I have jumped on the Subwall train. Choo. Choo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adaar grinned, gesturing for him to get on the bed. Blackwall obeyed, lying on his back. He watched her in adoration as she knelt above him, kissing him softly.

"Are you sure you want to try this?" She asked

"For you, my dear, I am willing to try anything," he said nervously.

"I'll stop the minute you tell me," she reassured, "Simply pick a word."

"Stop?" He suggested weakly.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. We'll use that for now and be more creative next time."

"Next time?" He laughed awkwardly.

"I think you're going to enjoy this," she said, stroking his cheek, "Just trust me."

Blackwall beamed up at her, "With my life, my love."

She rose from the bed and Blackwall watched her nervously. She took a few things out of her pack and came back to the bed, sitting on the edge.

"Hands up," she ordered.

He obeyed and she tied them each to a bedpost, leaving him to rest his back against the headboard. He watched as she undressed, slowly taking one piece off at a time. She came over, straddling his waist. Her legs were completely bare, her sex naked against his trousers. She remained only in her bra, her breasts spilling over the cups. 

She unbuttoned his shirt and left it hanging off of his shoulders. She rolled his undershirt up slightly, kissing between his belly button and his groin. He laughed slightly, feeling ticklish.

"Here is the deal," she murmured, rising to meet his glance, "Whenever you obey one of my commands, you get to lose a piece of clothing. If you disobey, this game stops right now. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," he whispered.

"Yes, Inquisitor," she corrected.

He felt a twinge in his groin as she rolled his undershirt back down and rose to her knees, burying his head between her legs.

"Suck me off," she ordered in a low growl.

He obeyed happily, taking her into his mouth. He missed the use of his fingers, but he thrust his tongue into her, desperate already to please her. He heard a low groan and he sucked on her clit, licking her folds the best he could. He was growing more and more aroused, straining against his smalls. 

He felt her juices running down his face and he whimpered, grinding into her. She left his side and he tried to pull towards her, but the binds kept him still. 

True to her word, she ran her hands down his undershirt.

"I could untie you and tie you again," she purred, "Or I can just rip it off of you."

He groaned, "Whatever you wish, Inquisitor."

She grasped the collar and with great force, tore it down to the seam. She kissed down his exposed chest, ripping the rest from him. He panted as she ran her hand down his cheek.

She kissed him and whispered, "Still okay?"

He nodded and she rose again, shifting down to the end of the bed. She grasped the tip of a sock, tugging on it slightly.

"Tell me how you feel right now," she ordered. 

"Hard as a rock, Inquisitor," he admitted.

She tossed the sock onto the floor and moved to the second. She smiled.

"I like the look of your beard slicked with me," she teased, "I'll give you one free."

"Thank you, Inquisitor," he groaned as she tossed the sock to the floor.

She straddled his hips one again, kissing him hungrily. He groaned into her mouth, grinding his cock into her.

She withdrew and asked, "Did I say you could do that?"

"No, Inquisitor," he admitted, "Forgive me."

She flipped him over, the binds twisting as he tried to get to his knees. 

She knelt behind him, whispering in his ear, "Would you like me to punish you for disobeying me?"

He whispered hoarsely, his heart racing, "Yes, Inquisitor."

Her hand ran down his back, resting on his ass.

"Two spanks," she said softly, "Just to get you started. Take a deep breath."

He jumped slightly at the first smack, yelping. It was less that it hurt but that it felt...pleasant. The second made him shudder.

"Good boy," she praised.

She unbuckled his pants, lowering them to his knees. 

"I'm going to touch you," she instructed, "But you must tell me when you are close. If you come without my permission, the game is over. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Inquisitor," he groaned.

Adaar reached for something in her bag and her hands returned to his skin. His smalls were lowered, just enough for his cock and ass to be exposed. He shivered as he felt something slid down his cock, gripping him just at the base. He looked down, seeing the polished glass ring around him. He looked back up at the headboard.

"Still comfortable?" She asked softly.

"Yes, Inquisitor."

He heard a bottle pop open and could hear her pouring something into her hands. He glanced back, seeing her coat her hands in oil.

"Eyes forward," she ordered.

He did so, feeling her return behind him. One well-oiled hand touched his cock, stroking it gently. The other massaged his ass, allowing a finger to slid into him. He groaned, bucking forward into her hand.

"You will tell me when you are close?" She reminded.

"Yes, Inquisitor," he promised.

He felt his legs shake as he continued. She had teased his entrance before, slipping just a little into him while he was inside of her. But this...her touching him inside and out felt so vulnerable. But he trusted her, trusted her to continue to bring him pleasure. When the second finger thrust into him, he pleaded without words, praying she wouldn't stop.

"Another night, my love," she murmured, "I would love to have my cock inside of you. You look so beautiful squirming beneath me. Are you still enjoying yourself?"

He whimpered, "Yes, Inquisitor. But I cannot stop myself much longer."

She still her hands, squeezing the ring around his cock. He shivered, feeling himself pulled back from the edge. She kissed down his back, stroking him lovingly until he was recovered. 

Then she removed his pants, tossing them on the floor. His smalls remained around his thighs, binding his legs. Then she began again. He fell forward slightly, the bindings preventing him from moving too much. She removed her hand from his cock, gripping into his hip while she thrust her fingers into him. 

He whimpered, "It is too much, my lady."

She immediately stopped and murmured, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, catching his breath, "I meant that I will spend myself unless you stop."

She kissed his neck and reminded, "Tell me to stop if you need to. Do you want to keep going?"

"Yes," he pleaded.

"That's twice now you have not referred to me by my title," she reminded, "Shall I punish you again?"

"If that is your will, Inquisitor," he sighed.

She removed her fingers from him and rested her hand on his ass.

"Five this time," she warned.

He sighed happily as her hand smacked against him. The second stung slightly more, but the pain shot through his body. By the last, his skin was tender, but his cock was absolutely throbbing against the ring, almost painfully.

"Thank you, Inquisitor," he moaned.

She removed his smalls and he spread his legs slightly.

"How are your wrists?" She asked.

He flexed his arms, "Fine, Inquisitor."  
She flipped him back on his back, and he sighed, feeling a bit of relief as the binds went to their first position. She kissed him, resting her hands on his shoulders. 

"You're doing so well," she praised, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Inquisitor," he whispered, looking up at her with total adoration.

"Do you want your arms free when I take you?" She asked.

He admitted, "No, Inquisitor."

She rose, washing her hands in the basin and drying them quickly. She came back, her bra discarded, and straddled his hips. He could feel how wet she was against his thigh and he panted. She lowered her body slowly, her sex brushing against the head of his cock. 

She thrust him into her, gently. He threw his back, trying not to cry. She lowered herself, taking him in to the hilt. She moved slowly, rolling her hips against him. He raised his thighs, trying to hold her closer to him. Her breasts pressed against his chest and he buried his face in her neck. She kissed his shoulder, grazing his skin with her teeth.

"Please, Inquisitor," he begged.

He could feel his skin break under her teeth as she bit into him lightly. She sucked gently and he whimpered. Her hand gripped into his hip as she bit him again, on a flesher part of his shoulder. His cock pounded against the ring, desperate to release himself inside of her. But she was moving too slowly, teasing him. 

"Still okay?" She asked.

He whispered hoarsely, "Yes, Inquisitor."

She put her hand between them, her fingers circling her sex. She tossed her head back, pushing her breasts harder into his skin. She increased her pace, bringing him into her faster. He moaned wantonly and she held onto the headboard, pushing him deeper into her. He could feel her shaking around him, her cheeks going pink as she reached her climax. He grunted, fighting every instinct he had to push up into her. 

She withdrew and slid her hand down his cock, slowly removing the ring. The sensation nearly undid it him and hit bit down hard on his lips. 

She kissed down his neck as she took him inside of her again. He trembled, his entire body shaking. He whimpered as her hands ran down his chest.

"You've done so well," she praised, "You can come when you're ready to. Let go."

He gasped, the tension in his chest dissipating. He cried out as he jutted forward into her, thrusting up with the last of his strength. He sobbed as he spilled into her, kissing any part of her he could reach. He felt himself being untied and Adaar stroked his back, kissing down his neck.

"Are you alright, my love?" She asked gently.

He found himself still crying as he nodded. She withdrew from him and returned with a bottle of skin cream. She laid him on his side, still holding him as he caught his breath. She massaged it into his tender skin, stroking down his side.

"You were so amazing," she soothed, "You were so brave."

He sighed, curling into her frame. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked again, scratching his beard affectionately.

"I'm bloody fantastic," he whispered, "I don't think I've ever come so hard in my life."

He turned over and kissed her, running his hands through her hair.

"I want to wait awhile," he said, "But I want to try it again. I'm still just..."

Adaar rubbed his wrists, helping the blood flow again. He sighed happily into her shoulder, feeling comforted with her surrounding him.

"I'm here," she reassured, "You let me know when you're ready. I love you so much. Thank you for trusting me. I'll spoil you tonight. We'll have a nice bath, curl up by the fire. I'll take care of you."

He closed his eyes, letting her pet him softly. 

"Thank you," he said, "I would never have realized I liked this without you...and Maker...I really, really like it. I love you. I wouldn't have been able to do this with anyone else."

She kissed his forehead and he rested in her arms. He didn't think he had ever felt so safe.


	2. Exposed

Blackwall could see them gossiping, even if he couldn't hear them. The lingering looks over him, the smirks behind their hands as they whispered to each other. He no longer wore the Grey Warden insignia, no longer called Blackwall by any other than his friends, since he still flinched at Rainier. Maker, he hated hearing his name. Every syllable a reminder of their disgust for him, of his failures as a man.

Lady Adaar had not been by his side much throughout the banquet. She had more important business surely than worrying if his feelings were hurt. Surely she would not notice if he snuck away early. His presence was certainly not assisting her cause. 

Yet when he left the hall, a servant stopped him, instructing him to wait in Lady Adaar's own chambers. He hesitated before climbing the stairs, letting himself into her suite. He sat by the fire, seeing a stack of books piled by her lounge. He sat down, picking up one littered with bookmarks, an adventure story from Rivain, full of pirate princesses. He flipped through Adaar's notes, criticizing the portrayal of the woman and reminders about various meetings. He chuckled and kicked off his boots, lying on the couch. Half reading the book, he sighed, enjoying the fire. A few moments of peace, at least.

He had half dozed off when he heard the doors open and Adaar entered, still dressed in her formal purple robes. He smiled weakly at her.

"It was too much, my lady," he apologized.

"It has only been a few weeks," she comforted, sitting beside him, "You are still learning how to be Thom Rainier again."

She ran her fingers through his beard as she said it, scratching his chin affectionately. He had been thinking of getting rid of it now that his secret was out, but she seemed so fond of it that he was reluctant to. She kissed him, her hand tracing up his jaw to play with the waves of hair behind his ear.

"Can you..." he hesitated, "Last week....can we do that again?"

"Now?" She asked.

He trembled as he nodded.

"Okay," she said, stroking his hair, "Get undressed."

He sighed, taking off his clothes as she left his side, going into her closet. He folded each piece, leaving it on the lounge. When she returned, she was in her underwear, which was thick and black, the same she wore into battle. She had a small bundle under her arm. He could see rope, but little else.

"There's a hook hanging from the balcony," she said, pointing towards the wall behind them, "I want you to stand underneath it."

He joked, "No one said anything when they installed it?"

She smirked, "I'm the Inquisitor. People usually don't ask me too many questions."

His heart raced as he did what she asked. She stood in front of him, tying his hands together before pulling his arms above him, the binding resting on the hook. He pulled on it slightly, feeling secure.

"Are you still okay with 'stop'?" She asked.

He shook his head and then said quietly, "Grey. I'll say grey if I need you to stop."

She kissed him softly before she knelt before him, kissing down his belly. He felt himself growing hard simply feeling her hands on his thighs, gripping in. He rested his head against the wall, closing his eyes. 

She said softly, "I'm going to take you into my mouth. I want you to focus on me and only me. If you feel like you're not really here, tell me, and I will punish you."

He nodded and she nuzzled into his groin, kissing his cock as it grew erect. He sighed and she threw his thigh over her shoulder, pulling him into her mouth. He looked down, groaning at the sight of her, at the feel of her mouth around him. But he felt...guilt. He was serving her, yet he let her on her knees before him, treating him like an equal...a superior...

"Help me," he whispered.

Her hand went to stroke his exposed ass, lightly touching his skin before smacking him. He jutted forward into her mouth, focusing on the pain in his skin, only highlighting the growing pleasure in his belly. He felt so exposed to her, so vulnerable. But he wanted her to have complete possession of him, he wanted...he needed more.

"Hit me," he pleaded.

She smacked him harder, gripping her fingers into his enflamed skin. He cried out, arching his back, trying to be deeper, almost down her throat. The binds held him back from tossing her to the ground and having his way from her. He was growing desperate...even though that shame began to rise again, the image of her in the crowd as he offered himself, the utter shock in her eyes...

"Hit me!" He begged.

She slapped her hand against his skin and kept going, her hand harder and harder. He felt himself right on the edge and she stopped, withdrawing from him. He was panting hard when she flipped him to his front, his spit-slick cock grinding against the stone. She surrounded his body with hers, her covered breasts pushing against his back. He groaned as he felt two well oiled fingers slid into him, moving slowly.

His sore ass brushed against her hip, his cock twitched painfully, the sensation not enough to get him off. All he could feel was the need to get off, nothing else existed but this need. The fingers slid from him and he felt something larger pressed against his ass, cool and smooth. He took a deep breath as she pushed it in slowly, the beads brushing against him. She moved it slowly back and forth and he grunted, pressing his head to the wall. She kissed down his neck, her hand protectively on his hip.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

He sighed a yes and she thrust the toy into him, leaving his cock throbbing. He panted, rubbing himself against the wall, until her hand squeezed down on his cock, making it almost impossible for him to move it. He whined, feeling pitiful as she left his side, pulling the toy out. He looked up, seeing her hold a knife at the binds.

"When I cut you down," she murmured, "I want you to take me from behind, on the floor. I want you to rub my clit and grab my breast. If you do anything other than that, I will punish you. If you need me to, I will punish you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lady," he whispered.

"Good," she groaned, cutting him free. 

He whipped around and kissed her hard, his hands fumbling with her bra. She tossed her own panties off, pulling him down to the carpet with her. He pulled her onto her knees, thrusting past her dripping wet folds. He cried out as he pounded into her, one hand squeezing her breast, the other rubbing desperately at her clit. 

"I need you to hit me," he admitted in a groan.

He withdrew and she rolled onto her back, wrapping her thighs around him. She slapped his other cheek as he pushed back into her, her other hand at her clit. She hit him harder as she grew closer. When she came, she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

"Good boy," she moaned into his ear.

He gasped at her words, spurting into her as he wept. He thrust into her until he was too sensitive, his knees trembling. She held him to her, pulling him up into a soft kiss. She stroked his hair and he rested his head on her chest, trying to catch his breath.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He kissed her in response before she rose, carrying him over to the bed. She returned, her hands against his broken skin, the familiar buzz of magic as it healed. She still massaged lotion into his backside after, gently, softly.

He sat up, wincing slightly, in order to kiss her. 

"I want to do more," he said, feeling brave, "I want to be yours. Utterly."

She said softly, "I'll see what I can do."


	3. All In A Day's Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt for some rank-based smut.

They were barely in the door when he felt her hand on his hip, the other sliding under the waistband of his pants. Her hand stroked his cock as she kissed down his neck. He shuddered under her touch, a groan escaping his lips.

"Please, your worship," he moaned.

He paused and she chuckled into his skin, "I rather like that one. What do you want, Thom?"

"Whatever you desire, my lady," he promised, "I just need you."

She ordered, "Then stay still."

He protested as she removed her hand and went to the bed, taking off each piece of clothing before tossing it aside. Adaar laid on her back, spreading her legs. 

"Stay dressed," she instructed, "And take me into your mouth. I will let you know when you may undress. Do not touch yourself."

He nodded and knelt between her knees, dipping his head down. He kissed down her thighs, looking up at her hopefully as he slipped his fingers into her.

"Thank you, your worship," he whispered into her skin, his cock twitching against his breeches.

She sighed as he circled her clit with his tongue, his fingers slowly stroking inside of her. He kissed her mound and down her inner thighs, quickening his thrusts. He replaced his fingers with his tongue, grasping her hips with his hands. She shook around him, gushing into his mouth. He moaned, trying not to grind himself against the bed. 

"You taste so good, your worship," he groaned, kissing down her thighs, "So bloody good. I could finish just from the smell of your honey."

She gasped with a laugh, "Did I say you could talk?"

He grinned. He hadn't gotten her to break character before.

"No, your worship," he apologized. 

He returned to his task, thrusting his tongue lightly into her. When she arched towards him, he thrust harder, hearing her cry out his name. His true name. Maker, he loved the sound of his name on her lips.

His blood pounded in his cock, aching for any sort of touch. His pants were far too tight, his shirt sweaty and ruined from her juices. But he didn't care.   
"Worship," he groaned against her thighs, "I don't know how much longer I can last."

"Then you should stop," she whispered. 

She pushed him away, sitting up. He crawled towards her on the bed and she slowly undid his shirt, kissing him softly. Once she had tossed it away and he was down to his undershirt, her hands went to his belt, unbuckling it with ease. He held her face in his hand, the other tenderly touching her breast.

She pushed him down into the bed, pulling off the rest of his clothes. She kissed down his belly before taking his cock into her mouth. She held him down, forcing him to stay still while she took him further, her lips red and swollen around him. 

He gripped into the sheets, grunting as he tried not to buck into her.

"My worship, my lady, my commander," he groaned, "Please don't stop."

He saw a smirk cross her lips briefly as she rolled his balls in her hand, her fingers pressing up against him. A slight shock went through him and he moaned aloud, his legs trembling. A second went through him, causing him to cry out.

"My goddess," he whispered, "My blessed goddess."

A sharper jolt shook through him and he jutted forward, throbbing desperately into her. But she withdrew, wiping her lips on her hand. She rose above him, straddling her thighs around his hips, her body a breath from his. 

He had no words when she led him into her. He rested up on his elbows and she grabbed his hair, pulling him towards her in a hungry kiss. Her other hand rubbed at her clit as she rode him. He screamed her name as he came, thrusting up into her with his release. She rode him still as he grew soft, her eyes closing as she trembled around him.

He caught her as she slipped beside him, brushing the hair from his face. She curled into his frame, closing her eyes just as they heard the loud knocking on her door.

"You should go. Your people need you, your worship," he said tiredly. 

She teased, looking for her clothes, "Hopefully not like you do. Otherwise it's going to be a very tiring afternoon."


	4. Love Me Tender

Blackwall took the glass cock into his mouth, licking down its shaft as he looked up at his lady. He circled his tongue around the head and gripped into her thighs. He could see her own sex just underneath the harness and he shuddered. He longed to touch her dewing lips, longed to kiss them, to push his tongue into her.

He brought the cock further into his mouth, looking up at her. She gripped his hair in response, her hand petting his full cheek.

"Good boy," she praised.

He looked up in adoration. His Inquisitor, towering over him, naked other than the harness. He loved that smirk, knowing she was completely in control. He had followed her every command to this point, her leading him to this moment. He had grown to love the feel of it in his mouth over the past few days, imagining it replacing her thrusting fingers. He would never have suspected how much he needed this. Exactly this.

"Get on the bed," Adaar said tenderly.

Blackwall didn't hesitate, lying down on his side. He watched her sit on the bed beside him, coating her fingers in oil. She laid facing him, bringing his leg over her hip before thrusting inside of him. He growled, burying his face into her shoulder. He could feel her cock brush against his as he moved with her and his desire grew stronger. He felt himself growing close just from her fingers and she withdrew, holding him softly against her. They kissed before she pulled away, lubricating her cock. 

He laid nervously on his back and she knelt above him. She kissed him, cradling the back of his head in comfort.

"Are you still okay with this?" She whispered. 

"Yes, my lady," he murmured. 

She smiled as she slid his leg over her hip, kneeling down between his legs. He took a deep breath as the head of her cock slid into him. He met her glance and nodded, letting her slide in further. It was uncomfortable, but didn't hurt as much as he feared. 

"Do you need any more lubrication?" She asked softly.

He shook his head, "No, my lady."

She slid in to the hilt, slow and smooth. She kissed him tenderly and he brushed his nose against hers. She ran her hand through his hair, curling a strand around her finger.

She withdrew slightly, pushing back in slowly. She pulled his arms up over his head, holding him down into the sheets. She kissed down his chest before pulling out again, only to thrust in slightly harder.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm fine, my lady," he assured. 

She still moved slowly, but her movements grew more focused, her cock brushing against him. He sighed happily, lying his head back in the sheets.

"Just fine?" Adaar teased.

He longed to touch himself, despite the ring tight around the base of his cock. It brushed against her belly as she thrust into him. She tightened her grip on his wrists and moved harder, his body moving with hers. He groaned and she slowed, kissing him tenderly.

He looked up at her in reverence as she pulled him into her arms and into her lap. She held him around her hips, thrusting into him with her legs. He grasped at her hair, panting into her shoulder. His cock pressed into her belly, rubbing against her as the tension grew in his own. He clenched down around her, his legs shaking.

She stopped moving, kissing him hungrily. 

"Are you enjoying yourself, Thom?" She asked with a satisfied smile.

"I would be if you kept going," he groaned, gripping onto her hair.

He kissed down her neck as she began again, one hand on his hip, the other grasping at the sheets. He grunted, his cock throbbing, his blood pounding in his ears. The ring was too tight around him, painful against his tender skin. He whimpered, thrusting back against her.

She flipped him over, slipping the ring off of him. She pounded into him and he groaned happily, pleading without words as her hand wrapped around his cock. She stroked him in time with her thrusts, her hands firmly on his hips. He unraveled at her touch, spurting hard across the sheets. 

He lost himself in his orgasm, only brought back to reality as she withdrew from him. She laughed into his mouth as he pounced on her, kissing her hard. He tossed away the sheets, threw the cock and harness down with them, and pulled her on top of him.

He buried his face between her legs, licking and sucking every inch of her. He felt her come within moments, but he kept going, feeling her ride him, her moans ringing through him. She came the second time, drenching his mouth and he felt her roll off of him. She gently pushed him away when he tried to follow.

"I'm wiped out," she said, "It's been awhile since I was the one doing all the thrusting. No wonder you have such nice thighs, love. All that effort."

"I didn't break it, did I?" He asked, glancing around the pile on the floor.

"If you did, we'll get a new one," she yawned, "What else do I have a Requisition Officer for after all?"


End file.
